Deflorada
by RODEI
Summary: Karin, uma cavala, é penduricalho do pescoço de Sasuke, um maconheiro. Naruto, noivo de Hinata, aidético, come ração de cachorro. Enquanto isso, Hinata é deflorada por um colchão.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, caso seus personagem fossem meus todos passariam noites infinitas na mais pura orgia.**(Mona do Glitter: E pela graça do divino espírito santo não fariam sucesso!)** Hinata e Sasuke seria um casal confirmado e explorado com muitas cenas hentai.

**Sumário:**Estavam em meio a uma guerra, Hinata foi capturada pelo inimigo que não era ninguém menos do que Sasuke. A partir desse momento sua vida se transforma em um verdadeiro inferno e ela torná-se **(Camaleão: Torná-se o teu cu, analfa.) **nada mais do que um brinquedo para diversões prazerosas e profanas.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA **(Camaleão: PEGA FOOGO, CABARÉ!)(Dama: EEEEPA, NÃO COLOCA MINHAS MENINAS NO MEIO DISSO NÃO!)**

* * *

**Legenda:**

Sentia os pés sangrarem, mas se parasse de correr seria capturada. – **Narração normal (Mona: Se é normal os pés da pessoa sangrarem, menstruação é tipo presente consolação mensal né, filha?)**

_- Eu sou seu dono Hyuuga. __-_ **Fala normal**

**É dessa forma que eu me lembro dele. - Narração de Hinata ou Sasuke.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO –** Mudança de tempo e espaço (Mona: Jutsu do Tobi! \o/)**

* * *

"_Vigiai e orai, para que não entreis em tentação; na verdade, o espírito está pronto, mas a carne é fraca."_

_(Mateus 26:41) **(Mona: Vai seca pro inferno, uma infame dessas! Tira Deus da boca, mau-caráter!) (Camaleão: E Jesus se revira na cruz!)**_

_-_

**Deflorada**

**Título original dessa cria de Lúcifer: Delirius**

**Ripado por: Camaleão Drag, Dama do Créu e Mona do Glitter.**

**Escrito por: Pink Ringo.**

**-**

**Capítulo I – Prisioneira**

**Música:**_ Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation _**(Mona: Oi?) (Dama: Tchau 8D) (Camaleão: Telettubies!)**

Sentia os pés sangrarem** (Dama: Jesus Cristo! 8O)**, porém se parasse de correr seria capturada. Há quantas horas corria incessantemente? **(Mona: Não sei, porra. Diga você O.o)** Não fazia idéia e tinha medo da resposta. Estava apavorada, Hinata sabia que os intensos e perigosos olhos vermelhos **(Dama: aposto dez pratas que é um drogado!)(Mona: Eu acho que é um Cullen) (Camaleão: Zé do Caixão, eu sei.)** a fitavam a poucos metros de distância. Diferente dela que a cada minuto diminuía o ritmo da corrida devido à exaustão seu perseguidor a alcançava sem ao menos parecer afetado** (Dama: Eis que surge a nova versão do Jason Vorhees, um perseguidor que jamais se cansa.)(Mona: Isso tem explicação, benhê: ESPINAFRE!) (Camaleão: Eu corro bem rápido, não canso jamais! Eu sou o marinheiro Popeye! /fu-fu!)**. Para ele era uma brincadeira de gato e rato, um joguinho divertido para espantar o tédio. Podia capturá-la a qualquer momento, contudo deliciava-se com o desespero da Hyuuga que por mínima que fosse ainda tinha esperança de escapar.**(Mona: Hinata, a pequena Polegar!)** Como era ingênua! No momento que cruzara com ele, quando aceitou aquela missão insana e obtusa **(Dama: Comofas pra missão ser obtusa? Será que existem missões côncavas também?)(Mona: A nossa é transversal, ó.) (Camaleão: Dez pila como a autora usou essa palavra só porque achou bonita.)** de tentar encontrá-lo para levá-lo a Konoha, o destino dela havia sido traçado. Uchiha Sasuke tinha a vida de Hyuuga Hinata nas mãos.

Exclamando um gemido vencido a kunoichi caiu no chão.**(Mona: Eu não sei como é um gemido vencido. Tipo "owneed faAAaaAAaiL x.X"?) (Dama: Não deve ser muito diferente de um gemido sexual. Pra mim, gemidos são todos iguais)** Tinha chegado ao limite. Não conseguia dar mais nenhum passo. **(Dama: Alguém mais notou o excesso de pontos finais nesse parágrafo? Sim? Ok.)** O corpo inteiro tremia, a sola dos pés descalços **(Mona: Tá maus, hein colega? Seus pés tem solas que nem sandália de velho! D8)**– devido à sandália que arrebentou – em carne viva sangravam manchando a relva com sangue. **(Camaleão: Estranho seria se ela sangrasse e manchasse a relva com leite condensado!)** O vento frio cortava-lhe a pele frágil e pálida. Tinha sede, os lábios rachados e secos imploravam por água. O arrepio agourento na espinha lhe avisando que talvez o momento de morrer tivesse chegado não a abandonara por nenhum momento. **(Dama: Nem Deus seria tão bom assim conosco, Hinata.)(Mona: Isso que é um arrepio camarada! Ficou ali do seu lado, segurando sua mão, dando palminha nas costas! Best friend forever! *-*)(Camaleão: Que simpático da parte dele.)**

O pio de uma coruja assustada foi o sinal de perigo. **(Camaleão: MADRE DE DIOS! É a Coruja ORLY! 8O)(Dama: EU ACHEI QUE FOSSE A EDWIGES D8)** O seu caçador havia a alcançado. **(Mona: VOA CORUJINHA, VOA! D8)** Por mais que o Uchiha não fizesse barulho – aproximando-se feito um felino **(Mona: De quatro, rabo pra cima, olhos arregalados e miando? O_o) (Dama: Só eu imaginei o Sasuke rebolando com o rabo pra cima? O_O) (Camaleão: Eu imaginei ele ronronando e lambendo as costas da mão pra depois passar naquele cabelo seboso dele.) **– foi impossível que ele escondesse o chakra sinistro que expelia de cada poro do corpo. Hinata não precisava ativar o Byakugan para vê-lo ameaçadoramente perto. **(Camaleão: Também, se precisasse! Agora a pouco disse que ele tava a uns dois metros de distância só! Até eu via, porra.)** Involuntariamente tremeu, **(Mona: É... tremer é algo que não se faz por que quer, a não ser que você esteja querendo ser dançarina do MC Créu.) (Camaleão: Epilepsia espontânea, já pensou que luxo?)** seu coração palpitava rápido e desenfreado. Havia falhado em sua missão trocando os papéis, em vez de a Hyuuga capturá-lo tudo estava prestes a acontecer de modo contrário.** (Dama: Ah, claro, como se em algum momento ela pudesse ter tido a doce ilusão de que podia capturar o cara que matou o Orochimaru. Ops, spoiller!) (Camaleão: Spoiller seria dizer que ele arrancou o braço do Haikage e agora vai lutar contra o Danzou camelô de sharingans.) (Dama: Porra, eu não tinha lido esse ainda, seu filha da puta!)** Tinha medo de morrer, era tão patético. **(Camaleão: Se até Jesus morreu, por que você não morreria, sua inútil?)** Em um desespero desengonçado **(Dama: Um desespero desengonçado sai tropeçando nas coisas por aí feito Bella Swan?)(Mona: O desespero da moça é tímido. Deixa ela.)** tentou rastejar para longe, as lágrimas brotavam nos olhos perolados escorrendo pela face repleta de medo. **(Camaleão: Porra, dá pra parar com essa dramalhão falho e ir direto ao que interessa?)**

_- Ainda acha que pode fugir?_ – a voz fria e debochada soou em eco na floresta.**(Mona: O panaca chegou gritando lá? Aloco!) (Camaleão: Tirou um megafone das calças.)** Sasuke cravou a katana na relva ao lado do rosto da Hyuuga ouvindo-a soltar uma exclamação de terror. Um corte abriu na pele pálida e o filete de sangue escorreu na face bonita.**(Camaleão: Face Bonita! A falta de dicionário faz isso com a pessoa. Ela descreveu a Hinata como medrosa, desesperada, pálida, olhos cor de pérola, portadora q de um desespero desengonçado... juro que imagino essa idiota sendo tudo menos bonita.)(Mona: Poético, porém patético.)(Dama: Isso me lembrou Rei Leão - "Viscoso, porém gostoso.")  
**

_- Por... f-favor – _implorou Hinata gaguejando.**(Mona: Colega, se tu não avisa que ela tava gaguejando, eu ia achar que a Hinata tava brincando de soletrar! 8O) (Camaleão: Nem implorar a besta sabe. Aprende: PELAMORDEDELSSINHÔ, EU TENHO 5 FILHOS PRA CRIAR! D8)  
**

Nunca imaginou como morreria, mas naquela situação achava ser a pior das mortes.** (Dama: E tem jeito bom de morrer? Vou perguntar à Leila Lopes.)** **(Mona: O quê? Morreu e não avisou pra gente? O.o) (Camaleão: A gente nunca sabe de onde vem a morte.)  
**

Não queria morrer daquela forma sozinha em uma floresta onde provavelmente seu corpo dificilmente seria encontrado.**(Mona: Chamou o bicho dos olhos infra-red de ninguém! Quanta consideração! E o seu arrepio camarada, fugiu com o desespero desengonçado?) (Dama: Vai ver não aguentou tanto tremelique dela.)(Camaleão: Só morre com plateia, Xuxa?)** Levantou a cabeça para fitar o homem que tinha sua vida nas mãos, desviou o olhar não conseguindo sustenta-lo diante dos austeros olhos rubros. Seria interessante analisar como as pupilas vermelham sangue **(Mona: Eu imaginei pupilas pegando pincel e tinta guache e pintando sangue de vermelho puta. Estranho pra caralho.) (Camaleão: Fui mais longe. Imaginei os olhos furados jorrando sangue para os lados! *O*) **que parecia queimar a afetava tanto, lhe causavam um torpor doloroso a jogando em um abismo de incertezas e receio. Era impossível se sentir corajosa tendo o olhar de Uchiha Sasuke cravado nela sem qualquer brilho de piedade em seus olhos de fogo.**(Dama: Além de cuspir fogo pela boca ele tem chamas nos olhos? Sasuke with lasers? -q)** **(Mona: Contei 30948394890324 de adjetivos pros olhos do Sasuke só nesse parágrafo. Santa criatividade, Batman!) (Camaleão: Sasuke soltando Katon e Amaterasu como se fosse festa! Depois fica cego, perde a voz, e bota culpa no Itachi.)  
**

Ajoelhando-se em frente ao corpo feminino machucado o rapaz virou-a de frente sem qualquer delicadeza ouvindo um gemido de protesto **(Dama: Daqui a pouco vamos ver esses gemidos fazendo ponta como advogados em Law & Order.)** escapar dos lábios de sua presa.**(Mona: Hinata é diva! Tem um gemido pra cada situação! Geme de pressa, fome, sono, medo, agonia, alegria, felicidade! Cada um num tom diferente!)** Agarrando-a pela gola da blusa ele a analisou mais de perto, estudando com interesse cada linha dos traços bonitos que formava a aparência da herdeira Hyuuga. **(Camaleão: E exclamou: "Oh, como o Kishimoto tem um traço bom! 8O")(Dama: Ai que mentira, é um dos traços mais feios que eu já vi!)**

Talvez ela pudesse lhe ser útil! **(Dama: Pra quê? Pra lavar banheiros?) ****(Mona: Assombrar uma casa de três cômodos.) (Camaleão: Gemer no inferno pra assustar os recém chegados lá.)  
**

_-Sua vida depende da minha piedade. - _a voz dele por mais que fosse gélida não deixava de ser sedutora a sua maneira. – _Deseja que eu poupe sua vida?_

_-E-eu q-quero viver! – _pediu receosa em sua voz chorosa.**(Mona: Riminhas imbecis detectadas às nove horas.) ****(Dama: Como uma verdadeira ninja. Parabéns, champz 8D) (Camaleão: Toda a ideologia do "Esse é meu jeito ninja" desceu pelo ralo.)**

_-Em troca de minha piedade, de hoje em diante você é minha prisioneira. _**(Mona: PEDE PRA MORRER, HINATA! MOSTRE QUE AINDA TEM ALGUMA DIGNIDADE NESSE PEITO SILICONADO!) (Camaleão: Geme, Hinata! Talvez você consiga invocar um gemido de fuga e sair daí voando montada na corujinha medrosa!)**

Ela não respondeu. Por mais que tivesse que agradecer por ainda estar viva – por tempo indeterminado, mas mesmo assim respirando por mais alguns minutos – ser prisioneira daquele homem não era a melhor das circunstancias. Os olhos vermelhos que a fitava **(Dama: Mais um M perdido no mundo.) (Mona: Olhos que fitava, com um M a menos. As pessoas tem que estocar letras e acentos pro inverno.) **repleto de segundas intenções fez com que ela desejasse por um segundo reconsiderar e implorar pela morte no lugar de viver, a vontade durou apenas isso, um segundo. Hinata era fraca de mais para morrer com dignidade,** (Mona: Porra! Mas no mangá ela se jogou na frente do Pein pra morrer dignamente! Aí vem uma Maçã Rosa e acaba com a honra da pobre! 8O) (Camaleão: A Ringo odeia a Hinata, só pode.)** iria para cela mais imunda apenas para dizer que ainda vivia. Ridículo! **(Dama: Concordo.)**

_- Não estou fazendo um acordo, estou afirmando que é minha prisioneira. - _disse ríspido levantando com brusquidão o corpo da jovem.

Então Hinata não tinha escolha. A opção de morrer ou ser prisioneira não dependia dela.**(Mona: Que cara mais bipolar! Ali em cima ele deu opção, agora já tá todo Hitler! Te decide, sua bicha afetada!) ****(Dama: Já ouviu falar de suícidio? Não? Tem muitas formas: enforcamento, ingestão de chumbinho, engolir a própria língua, se meter com um cara gigante e sem cérebro...) (Camaleão: Dirigir um fusca e se jogar rodando em cima de uma árvore.) (Dama: Mas essa só funciona sem a Berenice!)**

No momento que foi capturada Sasuke se tornou dono de seu destino.**(Camaleão: O cômico da frase é pensar que a capturada é o Sasuke.)** Era engraçado como imaginou que durante toda vida fosse prisioneira da família e das tradições do Clã Hyuuga, a infelicidade de nunca poder fazer as próprias escolhas. Agora, no entanto sabia que sempre teve o livre arbitro – por menor que fosse -**(Dama: A Hinata tinha um juiz de futebol anão em casa? D8) (Camaleão: Cara, Branca de Neve feelings.)** pelo menos até aquele momento.

_- Eu sou seu dono Hyuuga. _**(Mona: Não, você é o dono Uchiha. Hyuuga é ela. Crise de identidade, agora? Ou só falta de vírgula, mesmo?) ****(Dama: Que Hyuuga? Neji? Hiashi? Hanabi? O morto? D8) (Camaleão: Agora senta. Late. Finje de morta. AEEE! BOA GAROTA!) **

Fora as últimas palavras que Hinata escutou antes de ser golpeada. Os sentidos aos poucos desapareciam, o corpo amoleceu e a visão escureceu se tornando breu **(Mona: Esse lance de rimar nas orações é só de sacanagem ou a autora é meio pôia?) (Dama: Eu acho que ela nem sabe o que é rimar, Mona.) (Camaleão toca sanfona para acompanhar a música) **até que apagasse por completo. Antes que ela caísse novamente contra o chão, Sasuke a segurou. Era leve, delicada e frágil. Podia destruí-la facilmente, aquela mulher era porcelana em suas mãos sendo facilmente quebrável.**(Mona: Tenho a impressão de que você já disse isso... tipo, há cinco palavras atrás.)  
**

Com a mão livre limpou a katana suja de sangue na grama antes de guardá-la na bainha novamente. Jogou Hinata nas costas para levá-la até o local onde a partir daquela noite ela viveria.**(Mona: Que nem o saco do Papai Noel! HUAHUUHHUAHUA) (Camaleão: Sasuke é o velho do saco! MEDO.)** Sasuke não podia correr o risco de deixá-la ver o caminho do esconderijo por uma questão de segurança – tanto para ele como para ela – o mais sábio era que a mantivesse desacordada, pelo menos até que sua prisioneira estivesse na cela.

Desfrutaria do que Hinata poderia lhe oferecer, tinha planos para ela e somente isso fizera com que lhe poupasse a vida.**(Mona: Ele aprendeu o jutsu de troca de corpo com o Orochimaru e vai tomar posse do dela, que é peituda e gostosa! Sasuke malandro!) (Dama: Eu sempre soube que o Sasuke pendia pro lado Drag da força! Camaleão vai ficar roxo quando souber!) (Camaleão: Bicha invejosa, esse Sasuke.)  
**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despertou com dificuldade, à **(Dama: Craze inútil detected!)** escuridão não facilitava para que seus olhos se mantivessem abertos **(Dama: Achei que era excesso de luz que afetava olhos claros.)(Mona: O escuro dá sono na Hinata.)**. Ao tentar se mover soltou uma exclamação dolorosa **(Dama: Hinata também coleciona tipos de exclamação.)**, cada osso de seu corpo parecia quebrado, seus músculos dormentes e sua pele dos pés em carne viva.**(Mona: A pele em carne viva? Fofa, isso não existe. Pense a respeito.)** Com esforço Hinata conseguiu se sentar olhando o local que se encontrava **(Dama: Mas não estava escuro há duas linhas?)(Mona: Foi Edward Cullen que apareceu lá de repente e iluminou o recinto, sua boba.)(Camaleão: Larguem de ser burros, os dois! Ela ativou a porra do Byakugan! Simples assim.)**. Estava sentada sobre uma cama de lençóis vermelhos carmim, o único objeto que tinha em todo o recinto. As paredes de pedra lhe davam a impressão de estar em uma caverna, respirar era difícil já que não tinha janelas. O cômodo era incrivelmente quente devido à falta de ventilação. **(Camaleão: Já descobri para que o Sasuke quer a Hinata. Usou-a como tempero numa receita de bolo e já atirou a desgraçada no forno.)** A porta de ferro incluía uma janelinha que estava fechada, o que provavelmente seria seu único meio de comunicação com o exterior da prisão em forma de quarto.**(Mona: Forma de quarto.. tipo... quadrado? Ótima descrição. Vou usá-la nas minhas próximas fics. -n) (Dama: Meu quarto é oval. D8)(Camaleão: Hum... Motel, Dama?)(Dama: Um dos muitos que eu tenho. 8D)  
**

Que lugar era aquele?Era o que a herdeira Hyuuga se perguntava antes de sua mente pensar o obvio: Provavelmente seu cativeiro.**(Mona: GÊNIO!)** **(Dama: Cuidado pra não perder o posto, Neji!) (Camaleão: Dedução brilhante, Watson.)** A última imagem que lembrava era dos terríveis e perigosos olhos vermelhos do fugitivo Uchiha Sasuke lhe fitando de forma enigmática **(Dama: Até onde eu li, eram olhos duros, austeros e frios. Nada de enigmáticos.)**. Só de se lembrar da tonalidade rubra e sem compaixão a fazia lamentar por ter aceitado a missão de capturá-lo. Por uma ironia agora ela era a prisioneira. **(Camaleão: Vai contar a história toda de novo, porra?)**

Há três dias havia saído de Konoha com a missão de localizar Uchiha Sasuke e levá-lo de volta a vila de origem, vivo ou morto pelas ordens da Hokage. **(Mona: Nem fodendo que a Tsunade ia mandar uma inútil como a Hinata capturar o Sasuke.)** – O último dos Uchiha agora era visto como um inimigo e tinha uma cela garantida na prisão da vila da folha - Na equipe de resgate incluía os antigos companheiros do foragido e como complemento Sai, Shino, Hinata e Shikamaru. A equipe seguiu em direção a um rastro falso o que resultou em uma emboscada. **(Mona: Aham, Cláudia, senta lá. Os ninjas de Konoha são tudo burro agora.) (Dama: Principalmente o Shikamaru com seu QI acima de 150.)(Camaleão: QI, tipo, Quantidade de Idiotice? Tá.) **O grupo teve que se separar, Hinata foi pela mesma direção que Naruto e Sakura **(Dama: Aposto que eles só foram se comer no matinho.)**, contudo quando a luta que se formou com os integrantes da Hebi novamente houve uma separação no diminuto grupo. Sozinha a herdeira Hyuuga foi perseguida justamente pelo mais perigoso dentre os shinobis inimigos.**(Mona: Darth Vader, always lurking...)  
**

Lamentou, era uma verdadeira desgraça.** (Mona: Concordamos em algo, benhê.)** Estava encarcerada, a qualquer momento poderia ser sentenciada a morte. E pensar que daqui a um mês seria seu casamento com Naruto. **(Mona: AI QUE SUSTO! O.O COMOAÇIM CARLOTA?)** O sonho de uma vida que poderia ser feliz foi destruído em milhões de pedaço **(Dama: Alguém viu um S perdido?)(Camaleão: Ele está perdido, Dama, sua burra. Como eu ia vê-lo?) (Dama: Com certeza não seria com esses olhos de jegue que Deus te deu.)(Mona: *Pega pipoca pra acompanhar a briga*)**, a imagem de um bebê loiro com grandes olhos azuis **(Dama: Notem que ele não teria os genes de um Hyuuga.)** se dissipou feito fumaça.**(Mona: Baby Sauro de peruca, detected.) (Camaleão: Um Saiyajin!)  
**

Com aquela idéia de sua felicidade ter sido arrancada brutamente de sua linha de vida Hinata escondeu o rosto entre as mãos não contendo mais a vontade de chorar. Os soluços soavam baixinhos e as lágrimas lhe escorriam incessantemente pela face deixando os olhos perolados inchados.

O som estrondoso da porta de ferro abrindo ecoou pela cela, alertando a prisioneira que ela não estava mais sozinha. A figura feminina e ruiva usando óculos tinha em mãos um pano branco e na outra uma bacia de água. **(Mona: LERÊ-LERÊ! (8) Escrava Isaura chegando)** Karin integrante da Hebi a mirava com desprezo, os lábios tortos e o nariz enrugado** (Dama: Como uma autêntica bruxa.) (Camaleão: MINNIE RANHETA! *O*)** como se Hinata fosse à criatura existente mais repugnante. Sem qualquer delicadeza jogou o pano contra a prisioneira e colocou a bacia de água sobre a cama, as mãos então pararam na cintura em uma pose de como se fosse superior.**(Mona: Por que pênis a criatura bota uma bacia com água em cima de uma cama?)(Dama: Pra molhar os lençóis?)(Camaleão: Vai lavar a Hinata como se ela fosse um gato malandro!)  
**

_-Isso é para lavar essas feridas nojentas dos pés._ – a antipatia na voz era o de menos, havia algo em sua expressão que demonstrava que a vontade da ruiva era de matá-la.

De fato as feridas estavam em um estado lastimável, se não fossem lavadas provavelmente infeccionariam** (Dama: Temos uma médica aqui!)**. Era obvio que isso pouco importava para Karin, ela só estava ali obedecendo a ordens. A carcereira analisava a cama com desgosto, estava visivelmente incomodada.**(Mona: Desgosto mesmo! O colchão novinho vai ficar todo manchado com essa bacia nojenta em cima!)  
**

Hinata não disse nada, permaneceu na mesma posição **(Mona: Estilo rãzinha) **a fitando esperando o veredicto** (Dama: CULPADA!)** sobre seu destino. Por quanto tempo ficaria viva?Teria que fazer trabalhos forçados? Por qual motivo havia sido poupada? **(Mona: Quem lhe daria absorventes ou OBs quando estivesse menstruada?)** Eram tantas perguntas e não tinha nenhuma coragem para perguntar a intimidadora mulher a sua frente que mais parecia querer estrangulá-la.

_-Então você é a prisioneira 0009123 que reside à cela especial. _**(Dama:** **Eles já capturaram 9123 pessoas? E tem até cela especial, que chique!)****(Mona: RESIDE A CELA! Dá tipo uma casa própria pra pessoa, né?) (Camaleão: Se esse cubículo é a cela especial, o Sasuke está enfrentando uma das piores crises de infra-estrutura da qual já se ouviu falar!)**_ –_ andando em volta do leito como uma cobra que esperava o momento certo para destilar o veneno Karin disse em indignação – _Até mesmo uma cama ganhou. Eu devia ter imaginado que essa era a intenção dele quando a trouxe_. – mordendo o lábio inferior e franzino as sobrancelhas** (Dama: Sobrancelhas magras, comofas/) (Mona: Usa-se pinça light. /piada fail)** pensando em algo aborrecedor os punhos da carcereira tremiam provavelmente controlando o impulso de agredir aquela prisioneira que seria um estorvo em sua vida.** (Camaleão: Karin tá só querendo dançar o Assererrê, ou a Macarena.) (Mona: Tá batendo uma peninha da Hinata. -n)  
**

_-I-intenção?_ **(Dama: Você não achou que fosse ser raptada pra ficar no bem-bom, né bicha?) **– perguntou confusa com a costumeira gagueira quando ficava nervosa.

O sorriso maquiavélico que se formou no rosto de Karin foi mais que o suficiente para um milhão de possibilidades de mortes e torturas passarem em câmera lenta com um grito aterrorizante de fundo na cabeça da Hyuuga **(Dama: Ela também estava pensando em Jogos Mortais? Que coincidência!)(Mona: Caralho! Karin é tipo a reencarnação do Chucky!)**. Estava começando a ficar desesperada em sua nova condição.

_-Você não faz mesmo idéia dos motivos por ter sido poupada? _**(Dama: Com certeza não foi por suas perícias como ninja.)**_ –_ em uma gargalhada debochada Karin disse azeda – _Você realmente deve ficar com medo será tão torturante seu futuro._

_-V-vão me u-usar para m-machucar alguém? _**(Mona: Como, sua jumenta? Só se asfixiarem um pobre coitado com esses peitos!)(Dama: Achei que essa fosse a técnica da Tsunade.)**_- _pensando em Naruto e em sua família que podiam cair em uma emboscada em troca da liberdade dela Hinata estava preocupada. Agüentaria qualquer tortura, embora estivesse com medo se fosse para salvar alguém que amasse.**(Mona: Medo de salvar quem ama? É uma covarde mijona mesmo! Tomara que o Saske-cã fure seus olhos, megera!)  
**

_- Devia começar a se preocupar com você prisioneira 0009123. _**(Mona: Eu fico imaginando a pessoa dizendo 'zero, zero, zero, nove, um, dois, três' o tempo todo... dá tempo ver um capítulo inteiro da novela das oito!)**_ – _cuspindo contra Hinata sem conseguir acertá-la o desprezo na voz de Karin era repleto de veneno_ **(Camaleão: HAHAHA! ERROU A MIRA! HAHAHA)**– Não creio que vá gostar de sua utilidade, embora eu fosse aceitar de bom grado ser útil dessa forma ao Sasuke-kun. _**(Mona: Hinata vai ser o quê, gente? O pinguim da geladeira?)(Dama: Eu acho que tá mais pra bibelô da mesinha de centro.)**

Karin parecia não saber quem era Hinata – embora a herdeira Hyuuga soubesse exatamente quem era a carcereira – se referia a ela como prisioneira 0009123 o que significava que não era a única, haviam outros** (Dama: Oh really? Qual foi a primeira grande pista, gênio? O NÚMERO 9123?)** nas mesmas condições ou talvez até piores. **(Camaleão: A sua é a cela especial, Hinata. Deduz-se, então, que...)**

A ruiva lançou um último olhar de desdém para a prisioneira encolhida na cama antes de se retirar da cela. A porta fora batida com estrondo o som da chave sendo virada indicava que novamente Hinata estava trancada.**(Mona: Ou que a escritora não tinha coisa melhor pra narrar.)  
**

No instante que se encontrou sozinha, cambaleando levantou-se da cama, a sola de seus pés ao tocarem o chão gelado e áspero ardeu arrancando da Hyuuga um gemido de dor. Precisava encontrar uma saída, tinha que fugir!** (Dama: Ela acha mesmo que em uma cela completamente fechada e sem janelas vai ter uma saída fácil? Por que não atropelou a Karin e saiu correndo como a biba louca que é?)(Mona: Foge pelo buraco da fechadura, Hinata! Estamos com você!) (Camaleão: Sei lá meu, cava um buraco no chão usando seu jutsu fodão.)** Não sabia o que Karin queria dizer quando se referia em _utilidade _e não queria ficar ali para descobrir. Passou as mãos em cada pedra da parede tentando achar alguma brecha por uma pedra solta onde pudesse abrir caminho, contudo estavam todas firmes. Buscou alguma janela, mas como tinha notado anteriormente não havia nenhuma.**(Mona: Esperava encontrar alguma debaixo da cama, imbecil?) (Camaleão: Tipo 'vou olhar de novo para todas AS QUATRO paredes para ver se não esqueci nenhuma'.)** A única forma de entrar ou sair dali era através da porta. Foi praticamente sem nenhuma esperança que a Hyuuga foi averiguar o quanto era forte a acesso de ferro. Por isso seu cárcere era chamado de cela especial, totalmente a prova de fugas.**(Mona: Liga pro Magayver e pede umas dicas.)  
**

Deixou-se cair no chão. Seu corpo estava tão abatido, fraco. Tinha sede, fome e o calor ali dentro beirava o insuportável. A cela que seria sua casa por tempo indeterminado devia ser o mais próximo ao inferno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Naruto você tem que parar de se culpar._ – disse Sakura colocando uma das mãos no ombro do portador da Kyuubi em modo de reconfortá-lo.**(Mona: Vai portador do vírus, injeta seu sangue sujo em alguém!)  
**

_- Eu não cuidei dela como deveria. Eu... _**(Dama: "quis comer você no matinho e esqueci da minha noiva.")**

Não conseguia completar a frase. Era um estúpido patético! **(Mona: Isso mona, extravasa!) **Sim, a culpa era dele que ficou tão preocupado em proteger Sakura não deixando que ninguém a machucasse, a ferisse gravemente que havia se esquecido por completo da noiva a quem realmente deveria proteger em primeiro lugar. Resultado: Hinata estava desaparecida. **(Camaleão: Sinto forte tendência a Stephenie Meyer aqui. Os cabra homens protegem as moças desequilibradas e se fodem.) **Como poderia explicar isso aos companheiros de missão?Como se justificaria com o patriarca do clã Hyuuga? Hiashi não o perdoaria, muito menos Neji que foi contra o noivado dos dois desde o início. **(Dama: A preocupação com a Hinata vem em último lugar MESMO. Naruto só quer tirar o dele da reta, ordinário!) ** "Você não a ama, desista desse matrimonio sem futuro." **(Mona: Pessoas legais essas.) **Foram as palavras duras e frias que ele dissera a Naruto quando soube do noivado. Realmente Naruto não a amava, era de conhecimento de todos que sempre foi apaixonado por Sakura e que o amor que nutria pela kunoichi médica ainda persistia embora ele não se declarasse mais como antigamente.

Começar um relacionamento com Hinata foi uma fuga, o desespero para tentar esquecer sua paixão pela Haruno. Não havia dado certo, o tempo passou e ainda amava quem não devia, no entanto admitia que a convivência com a gentil Hyuuga fizera com que um carinho enorme brotasse em seu coração pela mulher de olhos perolados. Então aconteceu, foi tudo catastrófico . Justamente quando havia noivado com a herdeira Hyuuga, sua paixão de anos Sakura resolveu dizer que também o amava. **(Mona: Filha da puta! Coisa de vadia isso. Sacanagem. Que enfiasse esse amor no cu, também. Fala sério.) (Dama: Não é, Mona? A vadia ficou com inveja da felicidade alheia e quis estragar tudo pra pobre da Hinata. É uma baranga mesmo.) (Camaleão: Fodeu com a vida da outra. A culpada é você, Testa de Mil Elefantes.)** Não podia simplesmente terminar um noivado que foi seguido de um namoro de três anos, iria magoar alguém que não merecia, tinha que agüentar a vontade de jogar tudo para o alto, a ansiedade de correr para os braços da Haruno para não magoar Hinata.

A missão que receberam de trazer Sasuke de volta não contribuiu, os três juntos, Naruto entre duas mulheres na qual uma amava ardentemente e a outra não queria magoar em hipótese alguma. O clima foi tenso e constrangedor desde o início, até a emboscada onde se esqueceu por completo da existência de Hinata **(Mona: Que owned! Hinata é tipo um bilhete velho de loteria, cara!)** e só se importou em manter Sakura viva. Realmente ele merecia o ódio de todo o clã Hyuuga. **(Camaleão: Você merece um lembrol no Natal, isso sim.)**

_-Conseguiram encontra-la? **(Mona: Não. E ainda perderam o acento agudo no caminho.) **–_ perguntou Sakura preocupada quando Kakashi, Shino, Sai e Shikamaru apareceram de dentro da floresta fechada.** (Dama: Hum... os quatro numa floresta fechada? Procurar a Hinata é a última coisa que eles devem ter feito!) (Mona: A floresta tem porta?)**

Naruto levantou a cabeça com a esperança de uma resposta positiva** (Dama: TÁ VENDO ELA ALI PRA TER UMA RESPOSTA POSITIVA, ASNO?)(Mona: Positiva, como? Encontramos, mas estávamos famintos e a comemos no jantar!?)**, entretanto só encontrou rostos angustiados e decepcionados. A busca fora sem êxito e a culpa que o portador da Kyuubi **(Dama: Cara, ver ela repetir "Portador da Kyuubi" a cada três frases me faz pensar em portadores do vírus da AIDS.)** sentia apenas aumentou.

_- Temos que pensar em todas as hipóteses, desde ela ter sido levada como refém até o fato dela estar morta.**(Mona: Ou quem sabe ter sido devorada por um peru bêbado faminto que fugiu de alguma ceia de natal.)(Camaleão: Vai ver ela caiu num buraco e foi parar no Brasil. Isso acontece sempre.)** – _disse Kakashi sem tirar os olhos da expressão alarmada do loiro.** (Dama: Kakashi é sempre positivo mesmo. Amigo pra todas as horas.)**

_-Não! – _gritou Naruto trincando os dentes em evidente raiva.

_-Talvez ela esteja escondida. – _disse Sakura tentando ser otimista. **(Mona: É, animal, brincando de esconde-esconde enquanto Konoha em peso procura a desocupada!) (Camaleão: Que panacas. Saem pra procurar o Sasuke e iam parar no caminho pra se esconder do tempo.)**

-_Essa é a menor das hipóteses. Já faz mais de 24 horas que não temos qualquer contato com ela, vou fazer o que o protocolo manda enviar uma carta para Konoha dizendo a Hokage que Hyuuga Hinata está em estado desaparecido. **(Mona: Estado desaparecido, tipo... Acre?)(Dama: Que Hokage que nada, chamem o Jack Bauer!)**_

Kakashi não esperou uma resposta. Afastou-se do grupo indo a um canto afastado para escrever a carta e envia-la o mais rápido possível. Shikamaru resmungava o quanto a situação era problemática e como pioraria quando chegassem em Konoha afinal a herdeira de um dos clãs mais importantes – se não o mais –** (Dama: Está escrevendo a fic e nem sabe disso?)** da vila da folha está desaparecida com grande probabilidade de estar morta. Sai mantinha o semblante serio analisando todos os rostos tentando entender o que cada um sentia, fazia anotações em seu caderninho sem se importar com os olhares irritados em sua direção. **(Mona: Beleza, amigo. Você é o tipo de cara que eu levaria como companhia num velório!)** Shino sempre tão apático estava visivelmente agitado, foi em sua voz grave e indolente que disse dirigindo-se a Naruto em uma afirmação.

_-Você não cuidou dela como deveria. _**(Dama: Eu me sinto ultrajada vendo ela destruir a imagem dos gênios de Konoha com afirmações tão óbvias. Quem será o próximo, o Shikamaru?) (Mona: E Naruto é o quê, porra, babá da Hinata?) (Dama: Se for, é muito mal pago. Pra morar naquele cubículo. Não é à toa que se revoltou e largou a Hinata!)**

O comentário apenas fez com que o portador da Kyuubi fechasse os olhos com força castigando-se mentalmente **(Dama: Como funciona um castigo mental? Você começa a pensar em Telettubies e coisas do gênero?)** embora às palavras duras dirigidas a ele fosse o mesmo que receber uma kunai direto no peito. **(Mona: Aquela crase perdida está fazendo o papel da Kunai? Torço por ela.)**

_-Oras não culpe Naruto pelo que aconteceu, nós sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer, Hinata sabia dos riscos. – _Sakura saiu em defesa do loiro gritando com Shino irritada pelas acusações. **(Mona: Shino irritada! Ai, colega!)**

_-É fácil dizer isso Sakura tendo ele te protegendo_. – com apenas um movimento da cabeça o shinobi dos insetos indicou Naruto e então complementou – _Agora me diga não faz muito sentido ele preferir proteger você à noiva. _**(Dama: Quem é você e o que fez com Aburame Shino? O_O) (Mona: Não faz muito sentido é o Shino dizer isso sem vírgulas.)**

Não era do feitio de Shino partir para a conversa franca e direta, normalmente ele não gostava de se intrometer **(Dama: Shino é esperto, sempre comendo pelos cantos.)** , no entanto o assunto envolvia a melhor amiga, uma pessoa por quem tinha um enorme carinho e repudiava os fingimentos e hipocrisia que Hinata não conseguia perceber que a rodeava. **(Mona: Pastor Shino, aleluia!) (Camaleão: Shino para prefeito, já!) (Dama: Que prefeito, baranga! A moda agora é virar presidente!)**

Constrangida Sakura corou, entendeu perfeitamente a insinuação o que serviu apenas para deixá-la mais irritada. Por mais que amasse Naruto e fosse recíproco o sentimento nunca haviam traído Hinata **(Dama: QQQ, A HINATA ESTAVA COM OS DOIS? E ainda vai pegar o Sasuke? Vadia! D8)** por mais que o desejo os dilacerasse por dentro. Engoliam cada beijo,**(Mona: Como funciona isso? Faz sopa e bebe na colher?)** carícia e declarações de amor que queria compartilhar.

_-Não diga asneiras!_ **(Mona: 2 votos!)**– os passos de Sakura em direção a Shino em menção e socá-lo foram o suficiente para fazer Kakashi e intrometer.

_-Isso não é hora de brigarem._ – postando-se entre os dois o líder complementou – _Vamos fazer uma última busca antes de voltarmos a Konoha._

_-Se não a encontramos o que vai acontecer?_** (Dama: Não é óbvio? Vão declará-la como morta e voltarem às suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido.) (Mona: Bom... aí fodeu, colega.)**_ – _perguntou Naruto angustiado. Toda sua energia e animo tinham sido drenados. **(Mona: E o circunflexo, foi drenado junto?)**

Kakashi suspirou era o tipo de procedimento que não deveria comentar, contudo para o bem da equipe – evitando brigas - até que retornassem a Konoha o melhor que tinha que fazer seria relatar os procedimentos de busca por desaparecidos. **(Mona: Agora, me fala, esse povo desapareceu por quê...?) (Camaleão: Não tinham o que fazer, decidiram se esconder nos matos.)**

_-Uma equipe da AMBU **(Mona: Ai minha bílis!)****(Dama: Porra, o N ganhou uma perninha ou ela fundou outra equipe de ninjas especiais em Konoha? Devem ser os panguos.) **__entrara no caso e uma missão de 90 dias será iniciada para achá-la._ – em uma pausa mínima completou –_ Caso não seja encontrada nesse período será dada como morta. _

Um som parecido com um rosnado escapou dos lábios do loiro. **(****D****ama: Será que ele comeu a ração do Akamaru antes da missão?)****(Mona: É a Kyuubi querendo dialogar, boba.)** Não podiam simplesmente abandona-la até que encontrasse o corpo mesmo após os noventa dias, caso Hinata não fosse encontrada Naruto a procuraria por conta própria. Era a única forma de se redimir. **(Mona: Esse aí vive de resgatar os infelizes! Achou o Sasuke, por acaso? Vai só acumulando resgates e no final não faz porra nenhuma!)(Dama: Fácil se redimir depois de empurrar a pobre pro abismo, né?) (Camaleão: Relaxa. Daqui noventa dias ele já vai ter esquecido dela de novo.)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava compenetrado olhando o lado de fora da fortaleza através da janela. **(Mona: Quem?)(Dama: O Chapolin Colorado!)** Escurecia rapidamente e o céu estava carregado de nuvens cinzentas e cheias em um sinal de tempestade se aproximando. Sasuke sempre gostou de noites chuvosas, eram muita **(Mona: Esso non eqzeste!) (Camaleão: Muita o meu cu.) **mais atrativas do que as estreladas que não combinavam em nada com sua personalidade. **(Mona: Personalidade do Sasuke é, tipo, sem brilho. Bicha, a moda agora é ser Cullen! Se atualiza! *Oferece Glitter pro Sasuke*)(Dama: Se a personalidade dele é chuvosa, significa que ele se mija o tempo todo?)**

O esconderijo na qual chamava de fortaleza era feito por uma enorme caverna que atravessava o país do fogo até o país do arroz. Era uma das antigas bases de Orochimaru que há anos estava inativa. Quando foi anunciado que era considerado um criminoso perigoso e que sua cabeça estava a prêmio para quem o levasse a Konoha vivo ou morto decidiu por adotar um lugar onde pudesse se esconder. **(Mona: Pensei que seu plano era matar todos os Konohenses q) **Os caçadores de recompensa vieram em massa atrás de si, shinobis de todas as vilas. Alguns podiam lhe ser úteis para informações ou qualquer outro objetivo que precisasse alcançar foi com essa idéia que as celas inativas voltaram a funcionar e dentro delas seus reféns esperando para serem usados no momento certo. **(Dama: Isso é um esconderijo ou o Carandiru?)**

Sasuke era consciente de que um dia seria descoberto por mais cuidado que tivesse em manter o sigilo, em um momento apareceria alguém suficientemente bom para derrotá-lo eliminando sua existência e o último sangue dos Uchihas ainda vivo. **(Mona: Quem? O Goku?)(Dama: Eu ia dizer Superman, mas ele está tão ultrapassado com sua cuequinha vermelha!)** Sua descendência acabaria com sua morte. **(Mona: OHRLY?) (Dama: Eu não disse que ela ainda destruiria mais uma mente brilhante de Konoha?)** Não podia deixar sua linhagem desaparecer. Aquele era o momento para tentar reconstituir o clã, era um caso de sua linhagem se dissipar para sempre ou não.

Fazia alguns meses, três exatamente que a idéia da reconstituição de seu clã ingressou em um dos seus principais objetivos – entrando até mesmo em frente do objetivo de destruir Konoha - no entanto o que lhe faltava era a mulher certa para gerar sua prole. **(Mona: Não consigo, por mais que eu tente, assimilar esses pensamentos com o Sasuke. Eu o vejo pensando em tudo, menos mulher.)(Dama: Você tá se preocupando com o Sasuke engravidando mulheres? Porra, e a prole? Sasuke vai ter cachorrinhos?)** Não podia ser qualquer uma, queria deixar filhos fortes para que a linhagem continuasse a prosseguir depois dele tornando assim possível a ascensão Uchiha. **(Mona: Quer filho forte? Coma a Tsunade.) (Camaleão: Hinata seria a última mulher no mundo em quem eu pensaria se quisesse filhos fortes.)**

A porta de se quarto foi aberta sem qualquer delicadeza em um estrondo. A imagem furiosa de Karin entrava a passos duros e logo atrás vinha Suigetsu com o sorrisinho debochado provavelmente dizendo palavras provocadoras com sa **(Dama: Mas ein?)** intenção de aumentar a fúria da ruiva. Juugo em silencio não parecia interessado na discussão entre os dois companheiros. **(Mona: Autismo é assim mesmo.)**

-_Há eu disse que ele não te escolheria, e você foi idiota ainda por alimentar alguma esperança. – _Suigetsu cutucava a ferida **(Dama: Eca, foi cutucar o pé perebento da Hinata!)**, parecia sentir prazer em irritar Karin.

_-Cala boca seu idiota!_ – com fúria a ruiva se virou desferindo um soco contra o homem atrás de si que por milímetros não o acertou. (**Camaleão: Nao acertou nem uma cuspida na Hinata, que é inútil, quem dirá um soco no Suigetsu!)** – _Acha mesmo que aquela sem graça é a melhor escolha?Não, Sasuke-kun provavelmente tem outros planos para aquela mosca morta.**(Mona: Aham. Alimentar os tubarões, provavelmente.)**_

_-Isso é inveja Karin! – _deixando a mostra os dentes pontiagudos complementou _– Eu também escolheria ela do que uma cavala feito você. **(Mona: HUAHUAHUAHUA; CONFESSO QUE EU RI MUITO!)(Dama: AHUAHAUAHUA, ENTÃO SE O SUIGETSU DORME NUM AQUÁRIO, A KARIN DORME AONDE? NUM ESTÁBULO? Sasuke e sua tara por animais!) (Camaleão: Cavala é um tipo de peixe, Dama. Ela deve dividir o vaso com o Suigetsu, enquanto o Juugo dorme numa gaiola, fazendo companhia aos pardais.)**_

Karin teria retrucado o comentário se não estivesse próxima de Sasuke que olhava a cena com os braços cruzados e aborrecimento pela gritaria. Juugo se sentou em uma cadeira próxima à porta permanecendo parado em espera de alguma ordem **(Dama: Bom menino!)**, Suigetsu encostou-se na parede rindo maldosamente como se já adivinhasse a decepção que a ruiva sofreria com a conversa que se desenvolveria.

_-Sasuke-kun!_ – manhosa a ruiva enroscou os braços no pescoço do moreno e lhe deu um selinho que não foi correspondido. **(Camaleão: Corresponder selinho, seria... Fazer bico de peixe?) (Dama: Glub!Glub!)** Sem esconder a indignação na voz tentando parecer o mais calma possível à ruiva partiu para o interrogatório. – _Não me diga que aquela coisinha na cela especial é a garota que você vai usar. Já disse que eu posso fazer isso por você. _

_-Karin imagine que criaturas horrendas sairia de um cruzamento entre você e o Sasuke?_** (Dama: É, são cachorros mesmo.) (Camaleão: Dragões de óculos.)**_ Arg sinto até gastura de imaginar.**(Mona: Convenhamos que até nos trashes o Suigetsu dá umas dentro! HUAHUAUHAHU)**__ – _provocou Suigetsu em uma brincadeira. **(Mona: Menina! Juro que imaginei ele sério que nem o William Bonner anunciando o fim do mundo ao dizer isso! O.o)**

_-Não se intrometa imbecil! – _rosnou a ruiva entre dentes sem largar do pescoço de Sasuke. **(Camaleão: ENFORCA! ENFORCA! ENFORCA! \O/)** Mudando o tom de voz para um mais doce Karin voltou a falar com seu objeto de desejos **(Mona: A retardada conversa com um vibrador? 8O) **_– Ela não é mais bonita do que eu, mulherzinha tão sem graça aquela. Sasuke-kun você pode conseguir algo melhor. – _sem cerimônias a ruiva lhe beijou o queixo em uma carícia sensual.

_-Aquela mulher é a primogênita do clã Hyuuga não é_? – Juugo se pronunciou pela primeira vez parecendo interessado. **(Mona: Vai querer comer também, Branca de Neve?)**

Tanto Suigetsu como Karin se olharam como se perguntassem silenciosamente um ao outro se sabiam desse detalhe. - nenhum dos dois realmente conhecia o fato de que a prisioneira 0009123 pertencia a um dos clãs com o kekei genkai mais cobiçado entre as vilas, somente naquele momento tomaram nota dos olhos perolados que foi ignorado por ambos – **(Dama: Putz, o Sasuke tá cercado de gênios.)** Sasuke tirou impaciente os braços da ruiva pendurara em seu pescoço de si,**(Camaleão: BERENICE, SEGURA! Essa frase rolou barranco abaixo e se esborrachou no limbo! Que porra foi essa, São Judas Tadeu? O.o) (Dama: Não sei, mas certamente não foi narrada pelo Lombardi. A-hai, Silvio! Narrando direto do limbo!)** se acomodou na poltrona vermelha acolchoada do lado da janela e então respondeu a pergunta de Juugo ignorando os olhares dos outros dois. **(Camaleão: Queria saber como esses infelizes conseguem essa mobília lushuosa. Só sequestrando gente e comendo virgens? Vou mudar de ramo.) (Dama: Eu bem disse que virgens davam dinheiro, mas você nunca me ouviu!)**

_-Eu a encontrei por acaso. Foi muita sorte topar com ela justamente quando estava ficando cansado de buscar á mulher certa para essa tarefa.**(Dama: Pensem que engraçado seria se descobrissem no fim da fic que a Hinata é estéril. Eu riria.)** - _A exclamação audível e ofendida de Karin foi ignorada **(Dama: Foi tratada como um cão sarnento!)**_- Ela vem de um clã conceituado pertencente à Konoha. É uma boa escolha!_

_- Sasuke-kun! – _chamou Karin manhosa. A ruiva sentou-se no colo do líder se insinuando._ - Não! Deixe-me lhe ajudar a reconstruir o seu clã novamente, eu farei isso com satisfação enquanto aquela mulherzinha provavelmente vai contestar essa proposta._

_-Ela não tem direito de escolha. – _disse o Uchiha com os olhos estreitos. Dessa vez, no entanto não afastou o corpo feminino de si.

_-Vai obrigá-la a se submeter ao seu corpo cheio de testosterona?_ **(Dama: wat? O Sasuke é a maior biba de Konoha! Até o Drag tem mais testosterona que ele!) (Camaleão: É MUITA TESTOSTEROONA, LADIR!) **– diante do silencio do moreno Suigetsu colocou a mão na boca abafando a gargalhada para em seguida dizer cantarolando. - _Você é malvadinho!_

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Sasuke-kun! **(Mona: Já estão fazendo sexo? O.o) **– _Karin ainda ardil, beijava o pescoço do Uchiha em uma tentativa de fazer a atenção dele ser mudada para si. – _Eu sou a melhor escolha._

Tinham uma relação estranha de negócios e sexo. Karin era sua transa nos momentos de tensão e tédio, quando precisava descarregar os desejos carnais e não encontrava ninguém interessante o suficiente era com ela que ia para cama.** (Dama: Ou seja, Karin é só a vadia dele.)** Nada mais que alguns minutos de gemidos e caricias. Nunca cogitaria a hipótese da ruiva gerar seus filhos, queria outro tipo de mulher , uma como sua mais nova prisioneira. **(Dama: Uma inútil? Se for pra ser alguém do clã Hyuuga que seja o Neji!)**

_-Karin preciso que faça algumas coisas antes que eu vá visitá-la na cela. **(Camaleão: Ajoelha, abre a boca e shuuuuooopa!)** –_ a careta de Karin apenas aumentou. Ela sabia o que significava a visita e o que aconteceria por isso a cela especial era a única que tinha uma enorme cama. Sasuke ignorava as expressões da ruiva e continuou – _Faça tudo que eu ordenar até amanhã à noite._

_-Tem certeza da sua escolha?Não acho que a mulher vá colaborar. – _novamente Juugo questionou o líder.

-_Repito, ela não tem direito de escolha. – _em um sorriso torto quase imperceptível Sasuke afirmou – _Foi somente por esse motivo que a poupei_._ Ela cumprirá sua utilidade por bem ou por mal. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava encolhida na cama em uma posição fetal **(Dama: Tem mais de uma?) (Camaleão: Posição fetal é péssimo. Imagino a criatura igualzinha ao Voldermort D8)**, assim tentava se proteger da dor invisível, de um monstro que lhe devorava a alma e sanidade **(Dama: It? Freddy Krueger? Barney?)(Camaleão: Renesmee? D8 ATIRE ISSO PELA JANELA! Ah, é... não tem janela... SE FODEU! HAHA!)(Mona: O Tarado da Machadinha?)**. Não sabia há quantos dias estava presa, ou se somente havia se passado algumas horas. Imaginava se era dia ou noite, se chovia ou fazia sol. Estava sem qualquer contato com o mundo exterior e isso começava a lhe tirar a saúde. Sentia-se doente quase a beira da morte. O pouco de água e comida que Karin lhe trouxera não a sustentara. A água estava quente e não matava a sede desesperadora, o pão embolorado e a sopa que mais parecia comida de porco de primeira **(Dama: É de primeira e a piranha ainda reclama!)** foram impossíveis ingerir, depois com a fome lhe corroendo o estômago engoliu tudo para minutos depois vomitar. **(Camaleão: Vadia! Se eu fosse o Sasuke te fazia lamber o chão!)**

Talvez o inferno fosse assim, ou quem sabe até mesmo melhor. Era impossível sua situação piorar. **(Camaleão: Se eu fosse você não dizia nada...) (Dama: Heh, certamente ela nunca ouviu falar do meu amigo Murphy.)**

Sua angustia interna foi interrompida pelo barulho da chave virando. Hinata sentou-se na cama fraca em alerta** (Dama: A Hinata é tão gorda que deixou a cama fraca e em alerta.)** esperando Karin adentrar o local. – a ruiva era a única visita que tinha desde o início de seu cárcere **(Camaleão: "Vamos ser amigas?")(Mona: Tava esperando quem, Hinata? Papai, mamãe, a Xuxa?) **– Dessa vez se surpreendeu, atrás da carcereira vinha três homens de aspecto doente com uniformes idênticos. **(Dama: Meninas super poderosas?) (Camaleão: Zumbis de laboratório.) (Mona: Os Três Porquinhos!)**

_-Arg que nojo você vomitou._ – olhando com repulsa para a Hyuuga que estava descabelada , pálida e com um cheiro horrível a ruiva franziu o nariz em ligeiro nojo **(Camaleão: Eu só consegui rir imaginando a cena! Hinata virou tipo a Xuxa contra o Baixo-Astral! UHAHUAHUAHU) **antes de voltar a atenção para os três homens que a acompanhavam. – _Akito limpe essa nojeira! Bakuseno **(Dama: E isso é nome pra dar a um personagem?! Parece nome de remédio caseiro!)** troque os lençóis da cama e deixa essa cela com o cheiro mais agradável. Kakei **(Camaleão: Cagona! E ainda fica com nojinho da Hinata!) **você me ajude a levar essa mulher para a fonte subterrânea_.

As forças subitamente pareceram voltar ao seu corpo com a menção de poder sair daquela cela. O homem de aspecto doente **(Mona: Qual dos três?) **veio até si e lhe pegou no colo, seus olhos a mirava com certa malicia e seus dedos se apertavam contra a pele feminina com mais força que deveria **(Camaleão: Ai, o homem tem pele feminina! Que glam!)**. Karin notou isso lhe lançou um olhar de censura e disse ríspida lhe chutando a bunda como se ele fosse um cachorro sarnento.

_-Idiota não a toque dessa maneira. São ordens de Sasuke-kun não colocarem suas patas nessa mulher. Se quer uma trepada existe outras presas para isso, essa é proibida. **(Camaleão: Outras presas, tipo, você?)**_

Não sentiu mais os olhares cobiçoso do homem que a carregava, a menção se Sasuke o havia amedrontado e Hinata sabia o porquê, pois tinha sentido o mesmo pavor quando olhou no fundo dos olhos vermelhos.O corredor pelo qual andaram era feito de pedra e diferente da cela terrivelmente quente era úmido e gélido.**(Camaleão: Essa aí é a autêntica furna dos três climas! Aposto que mais pra frente tem as portas da esperança pra escolher: Litoral, Serra ou Sertão.)** Passaram por algumas celas e a Hyuuga sentiu um arrepio funesto **(Dama: E eu achei que haviam acabado os tipos de arrepio.)** ao ouvir a lamurias e gritos dos outros prisioneiros. Talvez a situação dela não estivesse tão ruim perto daqueles infelizes. Em menos de cinco minutos chegaram ao destino.

Hinata foi colocada no chão de barro preto que mais parecia argila dura e seca, olhou para as águas escuras da pequena fonte subterrânea imaginando sua temperatura. O homem que a carregava saiu do ambiente deixando-a junto com Karin que continuava amistosa. **(Dama: Se isso é ser amistosa, não imagino como é ser sua inimiga.)(Camaleão: Quero morrer amigo da Karin, gente. Deus me livre e guarde!)** A ruiva carregava duas sacolas nas mãos, uma branca encardida desfiada e uma outra azul de seda. **(Mona: Olha que detalhe esplêndido.)** Ríspida a carcereira falou:

_-Ande tire a roupa e tome um banho** (Dama: Como é que ela vai andar e tomar banho ao mesmo tempo? É uma piscina por acaso? D8) (Camaleão: É como pedir pra pessoa cagar e andar. O.o)** . Você está fedendo!_

Ela obedeceu, não por medo, mas sim porque queria urgentemente um banho. O inteligente seria perguntar o porquê de estar sendo preparada daquela forma, por que recebia um tratamento diferencia dos outros prisioneiros que estavam presos em celas sem cama e com o aspecto mais imundo **(Dama: Como é que ela sabe das condições dos outros presos se só passou por um corredor fechado? Eles podiam muito bem estar assistindo Resident Evil numa tv de plasma!)(Camaleão: Ou gemendo também, pra testar as inovações que constam nessa fic.)**, raciocinar, no entanto não fazia parte da lógica para quem estava com o corpo dolorido e machucado pedindo por água para relaxar os músculos.

Tímida por estar sendo observada Hinata tirou a roupa sobre os olhares atentos de Karin que a analisava minuciosamente procurando por algum defeito, algo no corpo dela que fosse considerado feio. **(Camaleão: Ai gente, não sei vocês, mas pra mim não existe nada mais feio que uma vagina! CRUZES!) (Dama: Você é uma bichona, Drag, seu voto não conta.) (Mona: Vagina é mara.)** Assim que ficou desnuda suas roupas foram colocadas na sacola branca e maltrapilha.

_-Tome banho com isso. – _a carcereira entregou uma loção perfumada a prisioneira pela primeira vez indagou confusa e desconfiada_._

_-Por que devo me banhar com perfume? **(Camaleão: Queria se banhar com bosta?) (Dama: Vai ver é bom pra pele. Ou ela é só nojenta mesmo.) **– _sua voz não saíra gaguejante embora fraca.

_-Não faça perguntas atrevida apenas faça o que ordenei. – _foi com um grito ameaçador e os punhos em sinal de que mais um comentário Hinata sofreria as conseqüências fisicamente que Karin lhe intimidou. **(Dama: Tudo bem que a Hinata é inútil e covarde, mas a Karin não intimida nem um poste!) A herdeira Hyuuga ainda não tinha condições de lutar, estava fraca, o pouco de comida que tinha tentado ingerir colocara para fora, os machucados nos pés ainda não haviam sarado embora tivesse limpado-os. Acatou a ordem de Karin sem perguntar mais nada.**

Os músculos de seu corpo relaxaram em contato com a água, foi a melhor meia hora que passou em sua prisão, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco e quando a carcereira impaciente a julgou limpa o suficiente ordenou que ela saísse da água. **(Camaleão: Tcha nana, nananá! Tcha nana, nananá! Não aguento mais essa embromação do capeeeeeta!)**

Jogando o saco azul de seda em direção a nua mulher fora uma muda ordem para que ela vestisse o que estava ali dentro. **(Camelão: Seu novo uniforme de Batman!) (Dama: Deve ser um saco muito grande pra caber aquele cinto de utilidades.)** Desajeitada Hinata tirou de dentro do saco um kimono roxo de seda com faixa branca. Os desenhos deles assemelhavam-se a rouxinóis e galhos finos de árvore. Uma preciosidade daquelas sendo dada a uma cativa? Era por de mais estranho.** (Dama: Não, sério?)** Notando a confusão nos olhos perolados Karin disse em seu tom de desprezo como se explicasse o motivo de todos os paparicos especiais.

_-De hoje em diante esqueça que foi um kunoichi,**(Mona: Vai virar fêmea, agora.)** sua utilidade será outra e para isso precisa estar apresentável e não com a aparência de uma moribunda. **(Camaleão: Vai trabalhar na casa de Madame Sophia. /ZorraTotalMode) (Dama: Você assiste mesmo essa porcaria, Drag? Vergonha alheia.) (Mona: BEBEEEEEEL, MIA PIMA!)**_

Karin odiava ter que estar ali cumprindo as ordens de Sasuke para preparar aquela mulher para ele naquela noite. Sentia raiva, ódio da nova prisioneira que descobrira ser herdeira do famoso clã Hyuuga. Era somente por isso que fora a escolhida, sua descendência shinobi, seu kekei genkai era tudo que o Uchiha queria e precisava para a construção de seu clã. A ruiva se sentiu descartável e imprestável** (Dama: Que nem agulha de viciado!)**, mesmo depois de todas as vezes que se deitara com Sasuke provando o quando o amava .Ele não a mencionara como futura mãe de seus filhos, pelo contrário a eliminou de primeira.** (Dama: É porque o Sasuke não quer bebês que relinchem, sabe como é.)**

_-Qual será minha utilidade? **(Camaleão: Peso de papel.) (Dama: Com aqueles peitos tá mais pra limpadora de vidros.)** – _perguntou Hinata curiosa** (Dama: Curiosa virou sobrenome agora? Hinata curiosa Hyuuga.)**. Como ela poderia ser útil vestida elegantemente daquela forma. Em sua inocência não entendia quais eram as intenções do Uchiha consigo.

_-Cala boca e se vista!_ – foi com um tapa agressivo desferido contra a face delicada da Hyuuga que Karin desferiu sua raiva. **(Mona: Desfere tapa pra desferir raiva. Tô contigo e num abro.)** Aquela inocência, o desconhecimento do que a aguardava , o interesse de Sasuke naquela mulher tudo irritava a carcereira.

A mulher de olhos perolados vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode, sabia que se demorasse ganharia outro tapa, a impaciência visível na expressão da ruiva aumentava a cada segundo. Assim que a prisioneira estava completamente vestida Karin estalou os dedos e o homem de aparência doentia surgiu. Dessa vez Hinata foi para sua cela com os próprios pés algemada e tendo a corrente puxada por Kakei. **(Camaleão: Essa água é coisa de Deus! Já curou as sarnas dos pés da peituda!)(Dama: É pinga!)**

Seu cárcere estava diferente, mais agradável. A cama tinha os lençóis trocados** (Dama: Também, se não trocassem depois de colocar aquela bacia nojenta ali!)**, agora eram brancos, o vômito a água e o pano com sangue jogados em um canto qualquer haviam sido limpados e retirados do local. O cheiro não era mais nauseante pelo contrário era suave e fresco. Uma mesinha fora adicionada ao canto do recinto onde sobre ela tinha comida descente.**(Camaleão: Que bom! Porque a primeira não descia nem a pauladas.) (Dama: Um S perdido!)(Mona: S intrometido, isso. Por mim ele que voltasse para seu lugar de origem.)** – o estômago da Hyuuga roncou, estava faminta - A única coisa que continuava igual era o calor infernal que dominava a cela.**(Camaleão: É tipo o novo cenário do programa do Jô, é quente pra ele perder uns quilinhos.) (Mona: Queria um ar-condicionado?)  
**

_- Eu não entendo!_ – disse a prisioneira olhando para a carcereira. Por que tanta mordomia, qual era realmente sua utilidade? **(Camaleão: Ah, meu. Vai te fuder com esses suspense péssimo.) (Dama: Até Brinquedo Assassino tem suspense melhor.)**

_-Você não precisa entender. _**(Dama: Do jeito que é burra feito uma porta, nem conseguiria.)**

Karin saiu da cela novamente fechando com o mesmo jeito abrupto das outras vezes. Sozinha Hinata se analisou vestida no precioso kimono de seda, sentiu o próprio perfume de jasmim na qual tinha se lavado. Aquelas mordomias soavam estranhas e a _utilidade_ que a carcereira fazia tanta questão de ar ênfase parecia algo cada vez mais confuso para a herdeira Hyuuga.** (Dama: Enfia esse herdeira Hyuuga no cu. Ela tem nome, porra!) (Camaleão: É a cigana Sandra Rosa Madalena! É a mulher com quem eu quero me casar!)**

Seu estômago roncou mais uma vez, o cheiro da comida dissipou sua linha de pensamento, não queria pensar naquele momento **(Dama: Nem nunca, né?)**, queria apenas saciar a fome. **(Camaleão: Nem passa pela cabeça que possa ter veneno nessa porra. Esqueceu tudo que viu na academia ninja?) **Sentando-se na cadeira em frente a fez uma breve oração agradecendo o alimento antes de começar a comer. **(Mona: Gente, quanta informação inútil! Se houvesse categoria embromação no Urso de Ouro, Pink Ringo ganhava disparada!)**

Não imaginava o que estava por vir, a provação que ainda sofreria naquela noite.**(Camaleão: Deus vai mandar você sacrificar seu filho.)  
**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois do banho e de estar devidamente alimentava faltava apenas ter uma boa noite de sono para se recuperar, **(Camaleão: E aí poderia ser usada como peru de natal.)** contudo foi somente quando sua sanidade voltou **(Dama: E ela tinha saído? 8O Por que não perguntou pra ela o caminho, anta?) (Mona: Nem viu quando ela enlouqueceu. Perdi algum parágrafo?) **e a fraqueza desapareceu que sua mente começou a processar com mais coerência o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Sasuke não pretendia matá-la, tão pouco torturá-la ou não estaria a tratando daquela forma diferencial dos outros prisioneiros. A questão era o que ele desejava dela? Não seria algo agradável pelo menos essa fora a insinuação de Karin. Pensando em tudo o que acontecia seu corpo começou a enfadar** (Dama: É, pensar demais faz isso mesmo com as pessoas.) (Mona: Esse cheiro de borracha queimada, então? hunf.)**, antes que o sono a dominasse o barulho da chave destrancando a cela a alertou novamente que não estava mais sozinha. Dessa vez, porém não foi à imagem da carcereira ruiva que surgiu, e sim a imponente figura masculina do Uchiha.** (Dama: Imponente como uma pulga.)**

Ele fechou a porta trancando novamente.**(Camaleão: Tenta trancar deixando aberta.)** Olhou a cela com atenção como se analisasse o local **(Dama: Tá sujinha, né? Duvido que o perfume de jasmim sobrepuje o cheiro de vômito.)**. Por último dirigiu seu olhar a Hinata que estava sentada encolhida na cama abraçando as próprias pernas. Não disseram nada ao se fitarem, ela desviava os olhos para um ponto qualquer não conseguindo encarar os lagos negros** (Dama: O Sasuke tem lagos poluídos no lugar dos olhos? E ainda perguntam por que zoam tanto o coitado.)(Camaleão: HOMEM TIETÊ CHEGANDO AÍ GENTE!)** que a olhavam tão intensamente, era como se Sasuke tentasse ler sua alma.

_-Vejo que está bem acomodada. – _a voz grave entrou nos ouvidos da prisioneira causando o mesmo arrepio nefastocomo **(Camaleão: NEFASTOQ?)(Dama: COMO.) (Mona: Nome bunitu! Meu filho vai se chamar Nefastocomo!)** da primeira vez que o havia escutado falar. Aquele homem lhe causava um medo que não sabia explicar_. – Sabe por que a poupei?- _perguntou ele se aproximando perigosamente.

Estava curiosa para a resposta daquela pergunta. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente se encolhendo ainda mais na cama** (Dama: Cuidado pra não entrar na cama.) (Camaleão: Cuidado pra não quebrar os ossos! Se encolhe mais que contorcionista!)**. Apesar da curiosidade temia o que seria lhe respondido. Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, tirou a blusa que usava expondo o peitoral musculoso e pálido. **(Camaleão: Já vi essa cena antes. Foi em Lua Nova. E eu ri tanto!) (Dama: A diferença é que o Sasuke não brilha, se mija.) (Mona: A diferença é que Edward já nasceu tosco. Sasuke ficou assim quando caiu nas mãos da Ringo.)** Seu andar felino **(Camaleão: Sasuke fez treinamento com as panteras, porra?) (Dama: Eu ia dizer mulher-gato.) (Mona: THUNDERCATS!) **e seus olhos negros cravados nela espelhavam suas verdadeiras intenções e pela primeira vez Hinata entendeu qual seria sua utilidade** (Dama: Lavar a roupa dele? Pro Sasuke ter tirado a blusa...)**. Ela era a refém que daria prazer a Uchiha Sasuke. **(Camaleão: Ponto pra Hinata. ¬¬) (Mona: Não, filha. Você tem que dar outra coisa. O prazer vem por tabela.)**

_-Não!_ – gritou tomando consciência do que aconteceria naquela cama. De imediato sua pose frágil de auto proteção foi substituída pela intenção de correr. **(Camaleão: ISSO HINATA! CORRE AO REDOR DO QUARTO ATÉ SUAS PERNAS DERRETEREM! VAI, VAI, VAI! GO! GO!) (Dama: VAI, HINATA, RUMO ÀS OLIMPÍADAS 2016 AQUI NO RIO! \O/) (Mona: Correr e se estabacar na porta de ferro, né? Vai nessa!) **Antes que pudesse se levantar para se defender o moreno alcançou o leito.

Puxando a mulher - que começava a se debater **(Mona: MONTA NELA, SASUKE! VAI PEÃO, LAÇA O CAVALO ARISCO!) (Dama: VAI QUE TU JÁ TEM PRÁTICA COM A CAVALA DA KARIN!) **- pelas pernas Sasuke a prendeu em baixo de seu corpo a obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos, sabendo da reação paralisante que causaria na Hyuuga ativou o sharingan notando o tremor imediato e o medo na expressão delicada.

_-Você é minha prisioneira, não tem direito de escolha. – _disse constatando a situação. Posicionando as mãos na faixa do kimono a fim de desamarrá-lo.

_-Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Eu lhe imploro! – _sua voz chorosa viera em uma suplica. Os olhos perolados marejados deixavam visível o pranto que se formava, os soluções presos em sua garganta e o corpo em um desespero de se soltar do predador.**(Camaleão: PREDADOR VS ALIEN! Agora alcancei o nível da história! COME ELA, SASUKE! FAZ CHURRASQUIM NA LAJE!) (Dama: Mostra pra ela do que seu sharingan é feito, Sasuke!) (Mona: Maconha muita.)  
**

Nunca imaginou que acabaria naquela situação, tão pouco que sua primeira vez seria com aquele homem daquela forma** (Dama: Que forma? De macaco dançarino?)**. Hinata tinha planejado tudo perfeitamente, iria casar com Naruto e ter uma lua de mel mágica onde se entregaria de corpo e alma, acima de tudo com amor e carinho. O que estava preste a acontecer era absolutamente o contrário. Não seria nada com sentimentos, tão pouco com o noivo após o casamento. Sentia vontade de morrer ao passar por aquela humilhação de ser violentada.

_-Abra as pernas Hyuuga! **(Camaleão: Você quis dizer: "Abre essas pernas", Google, sobre alguém escrever errado o nome da música das Velhas Virgens) (Dama: ANDA, NEJI, ABRE LOGO ESSAS PERNAS!) (Mona: Abre as pernas, faz beicinho, vou morder o seu grelinho! VAI SERGINHO! VAI SERGINHO! *Momento Nostalgia*) **_– exclamou o moreno impaciente com as evasivas da prisioneira.

Sem muita delicadeza o Uchiha puxou a faixa que prendia o kimono da mulher em baixo de si. Uma luta sobre a cama se iniciou Hinata se debatia tentando livrar-se do homem que a ameaçava molesta-la,**(Camaleão: TUDO que eu queria era imaginar os dois brigando em cima da cama que nem retardados!) (Dama: Me faz pensar na banheira do Gugu em seus tempos de ouro. Umba, umba, umba ê! Umba, umba, umba ê!)** porém seu esforço era em vão. Ele era muito mais forte.

Demorou menos de alguns minutos até que ele a dominasse. A desnudou jogando o belo kimono de seda em um canto qualquer do chão. Não sabia se ficava excitado com o rosto enrubescido dela em uma notória vergonha de estar nua frente ao olhar masculino ou se sentia pena ao ouvir o choro cada vez mais alto. **(Camaleão: Ele eu não sei, mas eu estou morrendo de rir.)(Dama: Eu já morri faz tempo. Leila Lopes manda lembranças e diz que tudo gira no céu.) (Mona: Escolher o que te excita é lance histérico. Escolher entre duas coisas tão bizarras então?)** Ela em gritos que não perdiam o tom de guizos suaves** (Dama: Se alguém conseguir me explicar que timbre é esse, dou uma noite de amor com o Drag no meu cabaré.)** repetia seguidamente em suplica: "Por favor". Sasuke ignorava, não por ser maldoso, mas sim por que era mais fácil de completar o que tinha começado. Mal tinha tempo para admirar as curvas em baixo de si, não podia se distrair ou Hinata conseguiria repeli-lo. **(Camaleão: O negócio é meter o pau e pronto!)** E foi com o objetivo em sua mente de apenas possuí-la que deixou preliminares de lado. Tirando a própria calça e jogando todo o peso de seu corpo contra o dela susurrou-lhe no ouvido rouco **(Dama: Ouvido rouco? Ele gritou demais essa noite?)** em uma voz baixa que não era necessária, pois existia apenas os dois no recinto.

-_Relaxe se não vai ser mais doloroso_. **(Dama: Mentira, sua piroquinha vai doer de qualquer jeito! Capaz até de ficar assadinha.) **– mordiscou-lhe a orelha de leve e dessa vez ele não soube dizer se foi de prazer ou ainda de terror que a Hyuuga estremeceu.**(Camaleão: Ela é epilética mesmo, Sasuke. Leia o começo da fic e você vai ver.)  
**

Obrigou-a abrir as pernas empurrando a própria entre as coxas fechadas. Foi com uma exclamação chorosa **(Camaleão: '!'; exclamação chorosa.)**que finalmente Hinata parou de lutar. As unhas cravaram no colchão quando o sentiu se acomodar entre suas pernas posicionando-se. **(Camaleão: O COLCHÃO TÁ TENTANDO COMER A HINATA? Já vi isso em algum lugar.) (Dama: Em uma aventura com uma turminha de arrasar com colchões assassinos de montão!) (Mona: Foi na ripagem da ANBUnda. Pérola, uma jóia rara do Trash. Hinata é frequentemente estuprada por colchões. Se fosse ela pensava em começar a dormir de rede.)** Fechou os olhos não suportando mais encarar o fogo vermelho do sharingan que a fitava invadindo sua alma sem qualquer moralidade, estava sendo mais difícil agüentar encarando aqueles olhos terríveis e profundos.

Exclamou um grito de dor que ecoou pela cela quando foi invadida sem qualquer delicadeza. Foi rasgada sem pudor,e a dor dominou-lhe o corpo. **(Camaleão: MINHA SANTA MARIA MADALENA! RASGARAM A HINATA AO MEIO!) (Dama: SENHOR, ELA ERA MESMO FEITA DE PAPEL! E que papel vagabundo!) **Sentia falta de ar e novamente gemeu alto quando o membro masculino** (Dama: MEMBRO MASCULINO, COMOAÇIMGÉZUZ/ E existe membro feminino? Já sei! A perna do Sasuke é um membro feminino!) (Mona: Sasuke tipo escolheu entre os dois que tem pra ver qual dava pra enfiar?)** saiu e entrou novamente com a mesma força em entocadas **(Camaleão: A vagina da Hinata é uma toca agora.) (Dama: Daqui a pouco chega o Gandalf e os treze anões pra tomar chá!)** fundas e fortes. Jogou a cabeça para trás em total rendição, seus lábios entreabertos deixando os dolorosos gemidos escaparem, as mãos presas no lençol puxando-o com força. Seu corpo se remexia para frente e para trás sendo empurrado pelas entocadas. Hinata não achava o prazer em meio ao sexo **(Dama: Vai ver ele ficou perdido na floresta fechada enquanto vocês brincavam de pique-esconde.)** começando a rezar para que acabasse logo.

_-D-dói...p-por f-favor._ – gemeu em um pedido.

Estava compenetrado em afundar-se dentro da cavidade úmida que se contraia em seu membro lhe dando prazer, contudo ouviu o rogo e atendendo ao pedido diminuiu o ritmo e a força das entocadas embora quisesse possuí-la de forma avassaladora. Agarrando-lhe a coxa arqueou uma das pernas femininas facilitando a penetração. Ambos gemeram juntos, tanto ela como ele de prazer.**(Camaleão: Ser estuprada deve dar um prazer da porra mesmo.) (Dama: É, principalmente se te rasgam ao meio.) (Mona: Principalmente se for por um colchão.)  
**

Foram minutos que pareceram horas. Os corpos se chocando, os gemidos – principalmente femininos** (Dama: Claro, com o Sasuke ali você esperava o quê? Um coro de Hip-hop?)** – que preenchiam a cela, o suor que fluía de um corpo para o outro. Tudo fazia parte da composição do sexo. **(Camaleão: E = MC²) **Não tinha beijos ou caricias existia apenas a penetração sem qualquer carinho ou sentimento, mas não podia negar que havia prazer, pelo menos da parte dele.

Em um rosnado chegou ao orgasmo e gozou preenchendo a cavidade violada** (Dama: Quem está comendo a Hinata, o Sasuke ou o Akamaru?)(Camaleão: Já pensou que cena? GRRRRRRRR *goza* AU! AU! AU!)**. O corpo masculino cansado tombou – sem sair de dentro dela -**(Camaleão: Entrou com braços e tudo dentro da criança? Coitada!)** sobre o feminino deixando o calor dimanar. **(Camaleão: Sasuke mudou de sexo já? Ah, é o lance do Jutsu de troca de corpos?) (Dama: Sim, aquele que a Mona citou!)** Embora para ela tivesse sido torturante para ele havia sido prazeroso. Sasuke esperou sua respiração acalmar antes de se levantar libertando finalmente Hinata de si.

Olhou a mulher imóvel na cama** (Dama: Estão brincando de estátua? Quero brincar também!)**, ela parecia fora de órbita afundada em um torpor longe da realidade. Por um momento ficou em dúvida se tinha sido precipitado de mais e talvez tivesse sido melhor ir com mais calma, mas a pena momentânea durou apenas alguns segundos. Vestiu-se com lentidão não tirando os olhos – ainda com o sharingan ativado** (Dama: Caralho, e qual a diferença de ativar essa porra ou não?)** – da silhueta feminina. Cobrindo-a com delicadeza sussurrou antes de sair:

-_Amanhã eu volto. – _em uma pausa rápida voltou a completar _– Acostume-se com isso, pois a partir dessa noite essa é a sua utilidade. **(Camaleão: Dar... dar... dar.. dar... Relaxa Hinata. Você acostuma rapidinho. Pergunta a Dama.) (Dama: É verdade, é bem pior quando você tem que dar o cu, né Drag?) (Mona: Nem é tão ruim, sabe? rs.)**_

Sasuke desapareceu pela porta de ferro.**(Dama: Houdini!)** O barulho de novamente sendo trancada na clausura soou. Seu corpo estava destruído, contudo nem mesmo a dor a fazia ter forças para chorar. As lágrimas tinham secado. Respirar era tão difícil, morrer era tentador. Ignorou por completo o gozo e sangue que lhe escorria entre as pernas. Deflorada!**(Camaleão: É a palavras mais ridícula para definir alguém que perdeu o cabaço. Pior até que dizer que perdeu o cabaço.)** **(Dama: AUHAUAHAUA! AGORA EU SEI DE ONDE A MONA TIROU O TÍTULO!) (Mona: 8D)** O brinquedinho sexual, essa era sua utilidade, deveria ter imaginado que toda aquela preparação com roupas de seda e perfume tinha embutido segundas intenções de propensa carnal.**(Camaleão: PROPENSA CARNAL! ESCREVE UM LIVRO, MULHER! FAZ SUCESSO!) (Dama: Se a Meyer conseguiu, a Ringo também consegue!)  
**

Começava a entender o que era estar no inferno. **(Mona: Estar nas mãos de uma escritora drogada?)(Camaleão: Dar pro Sasuke?)(Dama: Ser comida por um colchão?)**

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**N/A: **Yooooooooooo mina-san! Finalmente eu tomei vergonha na cara **(Camaleão: Ah, só agora que terminou não vale!) **e terminei de escrever o primeiro capítulo desse fic que eu prometi desde o ano passado** (Dama: Dá pra ver que, ao contrário do Naruto, ela toma suas medicações.)**. Meu segundo SasuXHina, mas muito diferente de "Aprendendo a amar" que foi romântico, fofinho e açucarado "Delirius" será bem mais pesado** (Dama: É por que a Hinata engordou, né?)(Camaleão: Sim, até entortou a pobre cama.)**. Além de DarkHentai teremos agressão física – antes que me matem não é o Sasuke que vai bater na Hinata XD – mas manterei segredo em qual situação e quem será o agressor.**(Camaleão: Vai ser o Orochimaru que vai voltar do inferno pra reclamar seus direitos sobre Sasuke.) (Dama: Aposto que vai ser a invejosa da Karin dando coices poderosos na Hinata!)  
**

É eu vou admitir adoro fazer a Hinata sofrer, já virou praxe em meus fics ela ser estuprada, humilhada ou morrer. TITIA PINK É O DEMÔNIO!**(Camaleão: Sim, ela é.)(Mona: Sim, ela é.[2])(Dama: Isso porque vocês nunca viram o que eu guardo no quarto. 8D)  
**

Espero que tenham gostado e que estejam ansiosos pelo próximo capítulo, "Delirius" terá uma trama dramática e repleta de amor e ódio em sua linha tênue que os separa.**(Camaleão: Ela roubou isso do summary de uma fic que eu li. Baranga.) (Dama: E eu jurando que era vinheta da Sessão da Tarde!)  
**

As review serão respondidas individualmente como tenho feito em todos os meus outros fics,**(Camaleão: Fic = abreviação de Fanfic, traduzindo? Ficção de Fã. Preciso dar aulas sobre Gênero e Grau também? Sim? Ótimo. OUTROS FICS = OUTROS FICÇÕES = ERRADO!)** por isso não deixem de comentar e faça sua autora feliz. – assim eu atualizo mais rápido.

Aguardem que em breve "Akai Tenshi" também estará on line, um fic com sangue e adrenalina no U.A dos assassinos de aluguel. Prêmio de Keiko pelo desafio vencido no fic "A princesinha" **(Mona: Outra pérola sua.)** – sim eu demorei mais vou cumprir o que prometi. **(Dama: Tenho dó de quem receber um presente seu.)**

Peço também que participem do meu concurso de Songfic, para mais informações acessem o meu perfil e procurem por CONCURSO.

Kissu jaa neh. **(Mona: Japonês aportugayzado e emiguxado.) (Camaleão: KISSUJAANEH. Sim, a Hinata estava imunda mesmo.)**


End file.
